


How Not To Achieve The Perfect Date

by lachoy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/pseuds/lachoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Rei wanted was the perfect date and all Rin wanted was for Rei to stop embarrassing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not To Achieve The Perfect Date

At this point, Rin doesn't have a clue what Rei is going on about. It was originally about some movie they'd seen for their date and how despite the wonderful reviews, claiming it the best movie of the year, Rei found it lacking. How the camera angles hardly showed off the raw emotion of the scenes and how the lead actor didn't fit his role right. Rin didn't know much about camera angles and he hadn't had an opinion on the actor one way or another. The movie hadn't been all that great and Rin had come away from it with no real feelings on the matter. A movie not good, but not terrible. The usual. But in true Rei fashion, he's so passionate about so many little details that just didn't matter because he's taken personal offense on the matter.

Rin thinks Rei is ranting about...film school now? Really? Rin just glances over at him as they walk down the street, other couples looking at them oddly. Mostly because Rei's being embarrassing, though when isn't he being embarrassing? But he's waving his hands about and he almost hits someone walking and that's just it. Rin needs to shut him up.

"Rei."

That's all he needs to say because he finds Rei tends to answer quickly to him, almost always stopping what he's doing to answer. Which Rei does, pushing his glasses up and looking expectant to Rin. "Yes?"

"Is this really all that important? I mean, whatever. It wasn't that great of a movie, but you're overreacting and it's getting damn annoying."

That's apparently the wrong thing to say as Rei's eyes widen behind his frames and he looks very indignant. "Rin-san, do you realize that we have seen three movies together since the start of our relationship?"

And they were on their seventh date, Rin thought to himself. Maybe he was keeping count. Possibly. "Yeah, but--"

"And not once have we seen a good movie! At best, they've been mediocre and after I went through the research of finding a movie that would be good for both of us! One that I was absolutely certain would have high quality? Wasn't! A date is supposed to be enjoyable for both parties and if a critic can give a faulty review, therefore ruining the enjoyment for us, how can we possibly have the most perfect date obtainable?!"

He was starting to rant again, shouting that probably all of Japan could hear. It was a little sweet that Rei seemed to care so much about their dates, but they were getting a crowd around them and that's too much humiliation for Rin to handle. Grabbing Rei's hand and tugging the other behind him to somewhere more secluded, Rin decides he'll take care of it. Rei's complaining, yelling about not tugging on his arm until Rin pushes him up against a wall where nobody can see them and covers his lips with his own. Rei's glasses are in the way and so Rin takes them off for a moment before pushing into the kiss. Rei seems too shocked to do anything for a while before kissing back and when they pull away, there's a faint blush on Rei's face as Rin places his glasses back. That was their fourth kiss, Rin thinks. Not that he's keeping count or anything.

"As long as I'm with you, the dates are enjoyable, okay? As long as you're there with me then that's what matters. Not the movie, not the food, not anything. Got it?" Rin says as he doesn't look Rei quite in the eye because he's being embarrassing himself now. But how else was Rei going to get it?

And Rei is still surprised for a moment before he's smiling and Rin thinks the problem is settled until--

"But you didn't have to tug me like that and then risk us getting in trouble for public decency! Any enjoyment then definitely would have been completely obliterated!"


End file.
